A Prisoner No Longer
by RedHoodJason7
Summary: Instead of accidentally finding Eret and his dragon trappers at their destroyed headquarters, Hiccup and Toothless took a completely different route and were caught by Drago, who uses Toothless and all of his other dragons to try and force Hiccup to obey him. Later, it is revealed that Hiccup is not the only dragon master in existence.


"Never. I'll never join you in your twisted schemes. You may have forced other tribes into your service, but Berk will never be one of them. We have the dragons on our side, and we're not afraid to use them. Do whatever you want, but I will not train your dragons."  
Drago's grotesque features contorted into a hideous smile. His voice, though harsh and rasping, was heavy with scorn as he said in a louder voice, "Then let's see you train your own."

With a resonant crash, the heavy steel door at the end of the room burst open. Hiccup spun round. In an instant his confusion turned to dismay as he watched the lithe black dragon emerge from the doorway. Dried blood crusted the fresh wounds which stood out clearly all along the black, scaly hide. Luminous green eyes stared sightlessly towards him, their jet-black pupils mere slits against the iridescent irises. A long, flexible tail swished from side to side over the cold stone floor, the single tailfin brushing the ground with every step. Hiccup's mouth went dry and his heart seemed to stop beating as the realization struck him. "Toothless..."  
The name, so familiar, sounded weak and shaky as he dragged it out. The dragon did not respond. Behind him, Drago's hoarse laugh rang out scornfully, "Let's see what you can do with a _real_ wild dragon, _Dragon Master_."  
Hiccup looked disbelievingly at him, panic and disbelief clear on his face. Drago gripped a lever at his side and thrust it forward with a single vicious motion. Seemingly out of nowhere, a massive steel cage descended over the young chief and the dragon. Hiccup looked frantically around him at the solid steel bars. A sharp clang rang out from behind him. Instinctively he sprang to one side as a battered sword pierced the ground beside him. Drago's harsh voice rang out behind him once again. "Come on, dragon boy. Let's see how great a master you are."  
Slowly Hiccup retrieved the sword. The thick blade was scarred and notched all along the edge, and the worn leather-bound hilt felt smooth in his hand. Glancing up, he saw the Night Fury prowling toward him, teeth bared and head down as he came steadily forward. Unsteadily, Hiccup took a step backward. Instantly the dragon sprang forward with a roar. Swiftly Hiccup scrambled away, taking a firmer grip on the half of the sword as his dragon whipped round, eyes aglow. Years of experience told Hiccup what was coming even before it happened. Nimbly he threw himself to one side, the sound of plasma striking the bars ringing in his ears as he hit the ground. Toothless turned like a flash, springing on him before he could react. Trapped between the dragon's forepaws, Hiccup grabbed hold of Toothless' shoulder with both hands, tugging hard at the dragon's leg. Impulsively the Night Fury tried to pull free, raising his foreleg as he pulled it free. Swiftly Hiccup rolled out from under him, scrambling to his feet as he moved away. Warily he watched as Toothless shook his head, turning to face him once more. Hiccup glanced down at the sword he still held in his hand. On a sudden impulse he spun round, flinging the sword across the confined expanse, where it landed with a clang by the far end. In a flash his hand was on the hilt of his own weapon, his fingers igniting it in an instant. Turning once more, he just managed to avoid being struck down as Toothless sprang at him, claws outstretched. Before the dragon could turn around, Hiccup brought his sword flashing across in front of the dragon's face. Unbalanced by the dragon-like action, Toothless froze, his slitted eyes never leaving the flaming sword in the young chief's hands. Skillfully Hiccup swung the fiery blade in a blazing arch, flipping Toothless over on his back as he tried to follow the blazing weapon. For the first time the dark slitted pupils seemed to expand for a brief moment before snapping back again. Still whirling his sword in a lazy figure-eight, Hiccup dropped down on one knee beside his dragon. Toothless rolled over onto his stomach as the flaming sword spun slowly around. Slowly Hiccup reached out his hand, watching attentively for a negative response. Finally he laid his hand on the broad, scaly head, watching as Toothless' eyes flickered again. From somewhere behind him he heard the sound of Drago's hoarse gasp of astonishment and rage. Ignoring it, the young chief calmly extinguished his sword and returned it to its holster. Laying his other hand on the dragon's jaw, he whispered his friend's name gently. At the sound of his name, Toothless' eyes flickered once more, a soft coo welling up out of his throat as he listened quietly to the sound of Hiccup's voice speaking reassuringly to him, "Toothless?" he said in a half-whisper. "Toothless... come on, bud. Where are you? Where's the Toothless that I used to know?"  
Toothless raised his head, giving vent to a sorrowful purr. An instant later a full-throated snarl escaped his throat, and his pupils contracted into thin slits once more. Confused, Hiccup looked up. Glancing across at the far end of the room, he saw that Drago had risen from his throne and now stood by the head of a massive dragon of the kind known as a Dracselon. The monster's eyes were fixed on Toothless, and from somewhere deep inside there came a low, persistent sound which seemed to reverberate all across the room. As Hiccup watched, confused, Drago made a swift motion with his hand. Instantly there was a change in the eerie, continuous sound. Hiccup glanced back at Toothless, his panic growing as he watched the dark Night Fury rise to his feet in response to the Dracselon's unheard command. Hesitantly, Hiccup got to his feet, never once taking his eyes off of his dragon. At the sound of a low chuckle, he turned round. Drago stared triumphantly back at him, his scarred face twisted into a cruel smile as he answered the unspoken question. "Only the ultimate dragon master can control the thoughts of a dragon. Now, let me show you the power of a true master."  
Hiccup watched in alarm as Drago came forward. Standing just outside the bars, he let a low snarling rumble escape his throat. Before Hiccup could react, Toothless lashed out viciously with his tail. The powerful tail struck with the force of a wreaking ball, hurling Hiccup to the floor. Quick as lightning the black dragon sprang after him, trapping the young chief with one forepaw on his chest and the other against his shoulder. Hiccup tried unsuccessfully to move the clawed foreleg off his chest. In his panic he failed to notice the lithe black tail as it swung round. Viciously it struck against the side of his head, knocking him senseless.  
Throwing back his head, a Night Fury roared his victory to his new master.

_  
"Where could he be?" Astrid's voice carried a distinct undertone of anxiety as she scanned the horizon for the hundredth time. "Who knows?" Snotlout responded irritably, "Hiccup's always disappearing to who knows where for who knows what. And this is taking forever." Astrid ignored him, her attention fixed on the broad, mountainous island that had appeared up ahead.

_  
As Eret made his way down the long stone corridor, his thoughts went to the strange young chief that his master was holding as a prisoner. Having been a witness to the singular combat in the Great Hall, he found himself thinking more and more about the young man they called the 'dragon master'. All of the other men who walked around him spoke the name scornfully, yet Eret was intrigued. As he reached the door to the lockup, he wondered what Drago intended to do with the young chief called Hiccup.

_  
At the sound of footsteps outside the door, Hiccup got up, expecting to be led out once more. Then the door opened and another young man slipped quietly into the room, shutting the door carefully and locking it. Turning, he saw Hiccup watching him. Hesitantly the stranger came forward, one hand on his sword hilt, as though he expected an attack. When none came, he held out his hand tentatively. "I'm Eret." Hiccup shook the hand heartily. "Hiccup."  
Eret started visibly. "Then you're the one they call the 'dragon conqueror'?  
Hiccup grinned crookedly. "Yes, that's... _one_ of my titles, anyway." He chuckled softly, and Eret noticed for the first time the restless gleam in his deep green eyes. _Is he always like this_ , he wondered.  
After a moment's pause, Eret walked across the room and sat down. Sensing that he would be a while, Hiccup took up his former position, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Curiously he waited, wondering what sort of question Eret might ask him next. He was totally unprepared for the answer.  
"Why didn't you kill that dragon?"  
Hiccup glanced at him quizzically. "Excuse me?"  
"The Night Fury. Why didn't you just kill it? I mean, it's just a dragon."  
"Not just a dragon, Eret. He's my best friend. Friends don't kill friends."  
Eret stared at him curiously. "Your...friend? Hiccup, dragons and humans don't mix. Those fire-breathing reptiles would shoot you as soon as look at you. It's their nature."  
"Eret, dragons are amazing creatures. We don't have to kill them. We just need to _understand_ them."

_  
"So, I have found another dragon master. He is far younger than you are. Soon you will no longer be necessary. And when that time comes, then I will get rid of you once and for all."  
"No, please..."  
"Silence! You are already of no use to me. None of your dragons ever meet my requirements."  
"I will try harder. I..."  
"No! You work too slow. Once I break _him_ , I can finally get rid of _you_."  
"Drago, please. Give me another chance."  
"Why! What makes you think that I should waste my time while you fool around with my dragons?"  
"I know this will work. Please..."

_  
"So, _dragon master_ , I have an assignment for you."  
Hiccup shock his head firmly. "I already told you once, I won't train dragons for you."  
Drago acted as though he had not heard. Instead he gestured commandingly toward a heavily-barred door along the far wall. There was a rough grinding sound as the bar was raised and the door burst open with a loud clang. A billowing cloud of smoke flowed out into the room, followed by a great snarling roar as the dark, menacing shape of a fully-grown female Skrill appeared amidst the rolling smoke. Lightning bolts radiated off of its deep purple hide, filling the air with electricity. Drago nodded his satisfaction. "I want you to break her. She's no use to me otherwise."  
Hiccup froze as the dragon caught sight of him. Slowly she prowled forward, the long, hooked claws on the tips of her wings clicking sharply against the stone floor as she moved. Drago chuckled softly, and Hiccup saw that he had withdrawn to the far side of the room, where he now sat watching with obvious pleasure. Glancing back, he saw the Skrill stop a few yards away. Her sleek, spiked head was raised as she roared out her challenge. Hiccup's hand went to his sword hilt as the dragon reared up to her full height. Igniting the blade, he raised the singular weapon in front of him, sweeping it experimentally in a high, slow arch. The dragon reared in confusion as he flashed the blade in front of her. Slowly she descended to the ground once more, a low, continuous rumble from deep in her throat reverberating around the room as she watched the flaming blade in fascination. Uncertainly, Hiccup reached out his hand towards the dark narrow muzzle. From where he sat against the far wall, Drago watched, amazed, as the huge dragon touched her nose to the young chief's outstretched hand.

To be continued...


End file.
